


Broad Daylight

by lunick



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunick/pseuds/lunick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tajima just can't wait to get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broad Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> a totally not-hot crack fic based on a story ao3 user choir told me. i couldn't resist and i'm not sorry.

"Azusa," Tajima whines, dragging out the last sound of his name. "I can't wait..."

Hanai can feel all the muscles in his back go stiff -- he doesn't like the sound of that. The clean up hitter stops, tightening his hold on the other boy's hand, and stares up at him, his eyes a mix of desperation and agony that he must be doing on purpose. He steps forward and fiddles with the buttons of Hanai's shirt in a move that is much too innocent for what he's about to say.

"Your house is just so far away... and I'm really horny, Hanai!"

The captain jerks back, wanting to jump Tajima for saying such a thing out loud and in public, but his throat is totally dry and a hot blush is rising to his cheeks. He looks around; it's late afternoon, and the park they're in is basically abandoned -- no. He can't be actually considering such a thing.

"No," he manages to say, words stumbling. "It's not that much further--"

"C'mon Azusa... no one will see us! This place is totally empty."

Tajima squirms a little bit, shifting his weight from side to side, and Hanai's eyes drift down a bit and wow, he's not kidding about being really horny. He swallows, this shouldn't be happening, and this shouldn't be okay, and he hates himself for actually wanting to do this--

"Fine."

\---

This was a bad idea.

Tajima was really too loud for them to being this, and this tree was definitely not enough cover for the way they were shedding shirts and pants, barely keeping their boxers on in a way that could be considered decent. Everything became tongue and teeth and hands -- Tajima never could keep his hands to himself, and now it just seemed to much worse because Hanai was constantly looking over his shoulder, waiting to see someone staring at them.

And maybe this is a little wrong, and kind of contradictory, but worrying about someone seeing wasn't doing anything to kill how turned on he was, and maybe in the back of his mind he thinks it's because he actually likes it (not that he would ever say that out loud, he'd rather die than let Tajima or anyone else know that).

Tajima drags his hands up Hanai's chest, smoothing them over his ribs and then wrapping them behind his neck and pulling him down and pushing himself up on his tip toes so he can actually reach the right fielder's neck and jaw, sucking hard against his skin until he bats him away. "No hickeys," he manages to pant out, fingers digging into the clean up hitter's waist. Tajima pouts for a moment and then sighs, his warm breath ghosting over Hanai's mouth and making his knees go weak and forcing him to lean against the trunk of the tree so he doesn't collapse right there, the bark digging into his back.

The captain pushes their lips together, maybe just to shut Tajima up, and then lets out a strangled gasp into his mouth as the freckled boy's hands suddenly skirt around the waistband of his boxers and then dip in, grabbing his dick with one hand, sliding the pad of his thumb over the head. He can feel him smirk against his mouth.

"Do the same," Tajima mumbles after breaking the kiss for only a second, his voice a thick purr that does as much to surprise Hanai as it does turn him on. He fumbles for a moment, slipping his hand into the top of the other boy's boxers as well and letting his fingers brush up against the shaft before wrapping his hand around Tajima's dick completely, making a choked moaning noise that's too high pitched to be real squeak from his throat, and he moves his hips towards Hanai's hand, trying to get him to go faster, his body squirming and fingers tensing almost too tight to be comfortable around the right fielder's dick.

A soft groan floats into he air from Hanai's throat, and he bites his bottom lip, his face burning for more than one reason. "Tajima," he gasps, his throat and chest tight and his stomach warm. He thinks he might've heard something like the slipping of a shoe off of cement, but he can't be sure, and he doesn't really care at this point, because all he is concerned with is Tajima and his hands and how good this feels even if they're in broad daylight in a public park.

There's a shriek, and Tajima flinches and jerks his hand away as Hanai jumps, his legs so weak that he loses his balance completely and falls over, away from the cover of the tree, slamming himself into the ground, back getting covered in dirt and his boxers getting too dirty to explain away with baseball practice to his mom--

"Hanai... kun...?"

The right fielder freezes, the girl's voice much too familiar, and his head turns slightly until he's making incredibly uncomfortable eye contact with the team's manager.

"Wah, Hanai, are you--" Tajima's voice floats into the awkward air and he steps forward, examining him before he realizes that Hanai is looking at something, and he looks up, and it's Shinooka staring straight at both of them, cheeks bright red and a hand clamped over her mouth. "Oh, Shinooka. Hey!" He gives a wave, and Hanai looks back to him, wanting to ask what the hell is wrong with him and how dare he look her in the eye while he's basically naked.

His face is so hot it feels like it could light on fire, this is so humiliating, and his dick is so hard it actually hurts, but Tajima didn't even bat an eye, and he's actually grabbing Hanai's hand to drag him back up and pull him back away from the situation so they can finish up. This can't possibly--

"Eh, Shinooka? What're you looking at?"

Oh god, is that Izumi? Hanai is totally paralyzed, he can't move at all, and running certainly isn't a possibility right now with the whole boner thing he has going on. He swallows, bringing up his forearms to cover his eyes, this cannot be happening to him, he knew this was a terrible idea, he swears to himself that he's never going to do this ever again because he's the captain of the team god damn it, he's not supposed to be doing this kind of thing and being seen doing this kind of thing by the other members of the team and Shinooka, poor Shinooka, she probably could've gone her whole life without seeing this, and floods of guilt wash over Hanai and make his face flush further with color--

"Hanai?"

"Yo, Izumi!" Tajima greets for both of them, and Hanai really wants to curl into a ball and cry, because he knows the third baseman is now crouched next to him, and knowing him, he's not being modest at all. There's a long silence, where the center fielder says nothing at all, and Hanai can hear him shove his hands into his pants pockets.

"If you're gonna laugh, just do it, you jerk!" Number nine finally blurts out, sitting up and trying his best to not look totally pathetic.

Izumi stares at him, eyes big and eyebrows slightly raised, not even a semblance of a smirk or a grin on his face. He gives a bit of a sigh, and tilts his head to the side and finally shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm used to it."


End file.
